More than Oneshot
by Florina Lover
Summary: A series of oneshots involving my favorite characeter, Florina, among others. My first one! Please review! C1[LynxFlorina, C2[FlorinaxFiora] Rated for safety on Chapter Two.
1. Illian Roses

Well, here is my first fic. I'm not really sure what to classify it as, but it involves Lyn and Florina in a cold place. Read and review please.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem. I only own the computer this was typed on._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_The roses hold together for warmth. Yet even together they cannot defeat the inevitable cold, and the wind blows over them, floating over the distant mountains. A mournful sigh of what could have been... floating over the distant mountains._

- - -

The conditions in Illia have never been considered "nice." Driving snow, sleet, and hail coupled with a biting wind usually doesn't fall under that category. Two humans, one a stranger, the other a native have lost their way in the implaccable cliffs nestled in the heart of Illia. They cannot survive for long in the harsh conditions. And it is very cold. So very cold...

- - -

_The white rose of Illia has long been known for its resilience. In the summer, its delicate petals open wide to the sun. In this way, it collects as much of the weak rays possible, and can thrive even when the temperatures drop below the freezing point at night._

- - -

The two share a pegasus, a male bred for carrying lighter riders. He is exhausted under the doubled weight. And it is very cold. So very cold...

- - -

_Every fall, before the first frost, it drops its seed. The seed in encased in a hardened shell that can withstand the trials of winter._

- - -

As the sun begins to fall toward the western horizon, he collapses. He cannot go any further. The stranger from the plains draws a knife across his throat. The winter wolves will not torment his last moments, nor will the elements steal his final breath. The native sheds a brief tear, but must they must move on. And it is cold. So very cold...

- - -

_In the spring, the seeds spread their roots quickly. They grow in pairs, and the first one to sprout always receives more sunlight. And sunlight means life in this desolate yet beautiful land._

- - -

The humans can a carry the single sleeping sack and a meager sum of rations. The sun has dropped behind the mountains now. And it is cold. So very cold...

- - -

_When the winter months come, the rose closes its delicate petals and sleeps against its partner. However, only so much warmth can be drawn from each other._

- - -

"Lyn," the native says.

"Yes, Florina?" the stranger shivers with those words.

"I just want you to know. I love you."

"And I, you. Who knows? Maybe we will see each other in the next life." The two huddle together. But they are growing still. And it is cold. So very cold...

- - -

That morning, two new roses were added to the landscape. A fine layer of frost has stole over them during the night. Now, the only thing left is their memory.

- - -

_The roses hold together for warmth. Yet even together they cannot defeat the inevitable cold, and the wind blows over them, floating over the distant mountains. A mournful sigh of what could have been... floating over the distant mountains.- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

Thank you for your time. Please review.


	2. Long Day

I hoped my last chapter wasn't too terrible. The next one is with FlorinaxFiora. This chapter contains some slightly graphic Shoujo-Ai. You have been warned.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem. I wish I did though._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A pegasus knight walked up to one of her fellow trainees.

"Have you seen Florina today? She was going to help me with my dismounts."

"Actually, I saw her just a little bit ago. She was acting really strange today, kind of depressed. I think she retired early." her companion replied.

"Darn. Oh well, I'll just ask her tomorrow."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Florina pulled her singlet over her head and set it folded near her boots. She stood only in her underclothes, her full breasts pushing against the slightly too small hand-me downs. The pegasus knight looked around the sizable tent, her gaze coming to rest on the three beds sitting in a neat row. One, smaller than the others, was hers. Its pillows and furs were dyed a light lavender hue to match her hair. It sat in the center of the construct with the foot facing the entrance, just like the others.

To the left was Fiora's. Her sheets too were colored to match her aquamarine tresses. The eldest of the three hadn't entered the tent yet, nor did Florina expect her too for a while. She liked to stay up late with the more determined riders and teach them advanced lance techniques. Not to mention the fact that the tent was pitched a good half mile from the rest of camp. Florina didn't know the exact reason why, but it had something to do with her sister's status as commander of the fifth division. Florina herself had just joined the fifth, but Illia placed more value on kin than anywhere else on Elibe. As such, she was allowed, no, _expected_ to share a tent with here sisters, regardless of rank. That fact did not bother her in the slightest, especially because of her shy nature.

To the left was Fiora's. Her sheets too were colored to match her aquamarine tresses. The eldest of the three hadn't entered the tent yet, nor did Florina expect her too for a while. She liked to stay up late with the more determined riders and teach them advanced lance techniques. Not to mention the fact that the tent was pitched a good half mile from the rest of camp. Florina didn't know the exact reason why, but it had something to do with her sister's status as commander of the fifth division. Florina herself had just joined the fifth, but Illia placed more value on kin than anywhere else on Elibe. As such, she was allowed, no, to share a tent with here sisters, regardless of rank. That fact did not bother her in the slightest, especially because of her shy nature. 

The other bed in the room, the one to the right was Farina's. It was nearly identical to Fiora's save the furs, which were a deeper shade of blue. The headstrong owner of the bed was currently part of the Mercenary branch of Illia's Pegasus Riders. The division was available for hire to anyone with a just cause... and large coffers. Their employments lasted anywhere from a week to three years. The present term would expire in about one month's time. Until then, Farina's bed would remain vacant.

Florina exhaled and prepared to extinguish the lone candle next to her pillow. Despite being a light sleeper the sixteen year old had no fear of being woken; Fiora was a generally quiet person, a polar opposite to her other sister. Florina allowed a small smile to spread across her face as she recalled all the sleepless nights listening to Farina snore. She shifted her shoulders slightly and winced as a twinge of pain ran through it. It really _had_ been a long day at the training grounds. She rotated them again, trying to work the stiffness out of them. It was no use.

Suddenly, two spots of relief appeared in the form of a pair of hands, each kneading the creamy flesh of her shoulders beneath their delicate touch. She melted against Fiora, the person the hands were connected to.

"Thank you," she groaned. "I didn't expect you back so early," she said after a moment.

"Well, I could tell something was bothering you today. I decided to break practice early and see what I could do for you." Fiora replied.

"You're doing a great job right now." her sister returned. "Besides, it is nothing really, just a long day."

"I can tell. You are really tense. But I know you better than that. I am your beloved sister after all, aren't I?"

"You are definitely my favorite if you keep doing that." Florina informed her. Fiora's hands continued to rub her shoulders.

"C'mon sis, there's something more. What's eating you?" Florina gave a resigned sigh. She was simply too tired to try to hide something from her overprotective sister.

"Well, there is-" she paused as Fiora's hands found a particularly sore area. "Ahh, that's the spot." She tilted her head back and closed her eyes.

"There is what?" her sister prompted.

"I'm... I'm too shy around men." she finally forced out.

"Is that all? You'll get over that. Tomorrow I'll-" Florina interrupted.

"No, you don't understand. I'm never going to get over it. And I... I don't think I want to." she finished. Fiora remained silent. Florina let the blissful sensation drown out her shame. Her sister was silent, Florina could just picture the noiseless "Oh" on her lips. After a moment, Fiora guided her to lie face down on the bed, and gently blew out the candle. Instead of leaving however, she sat on the bedside and resumed her massage. She was quiet for what seemed to be an eternity. Her hands slowly reduced their pressure until they were simply running over Florina's back, caressing the loosened muscles.

"Florina, there is something that I... must tell you." Her tone had a strange quality to it. "You see, I feel... the same." Her hands continued their ceaseless motion. "I've never actually been attracted to anyone, especially a man. But... There is a certain girl..." Florina inhaled sharply as she felt her top loosen. Fiora's hands moved away from the clasp that had rested in the middle of her back.

"Fi-Fiora? Wha-" Florina stammered although she made no move to stop her.

"Hush..." she soothed and began to tug at Florina's lower garment.

"That girl is you." she whispered as her hands finished their work The blue haired knight leaned down passionately kissed Florina's back, her lips moving upwards until they reached her neck. At that moment, Florina realized three things. The first, she was completely naked. The second, her sister too, had no clothes. Finally, she realized that she was in love with Fiora. Florina rolled over, shrugging her arms out of the limp straps of her top. She looked into Fiora's vibrant blue eyes and felt her hot breath blowing in shallow bursts against her upturned face. Her heart quickened as Fiora's hand found its way around her bottom.

"Fiora..." she breathed and pulled her into a kiss. The two spent the night in a loving embrace, each finding new ways to bring pleasure to the other.

Morning found the two atop the sheets, bodies pressed together, hands intertwined in their hair and thrown around their forms. A soft call came from the entrance.

"Commander? It is sunrise." Fiora groggily opened her eyes and sat up. Florina too had woken, and a look of fear flitted across her delicate features.

"Commander?" the voice called again.

"I cannot attend the training today. My sister and I seem to be sharing an illness." Florina faked a cough for her sister's benefit.

"We shall hopefully return to the field tomorrow." Fiora stood and poked her head out of the tent flap. "In the meantime, I place you in charge. Work on manuvering at high altitudes and diving." she instructed. Not willing to question this temporary promotion, the lieutenant saluted and walked back toward the path leading to the training grounds.

"And what illness do we share?" Florina asked playfully once the soldier was out of earshot.

"Why, it is love my dear sister." she placed her hand on the inside of Florina's leg. "And we have all to day to enjoy it." She bit gently at the nape of her neck and moved her hand higher. Florina's eyes rolled back in pleasure and she groaned.

"I love you Fiora..."

Fiora let her lips do the talking.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Thank you for your time. Please review.


End file.
